Helena K. Williams
Helena Koch Williams (ヘレナコッホ·ウィリアムズ Herena Kohho Uiriamuzu) is a Chef that worked at her Father's Restaurant during youthness, learning how to cook in the process. After becoming a adult, her dad left she and her sister to take care of the restaurant as Helena would later be the Head Chef but rejected the offer, taking charge of only the kitchen instead. Recently she had formed a combo with one of the Five Gourmet Overlords, Damon D. Draco since his knives, named Night Lover had chosen her to be their master. After being chosen by Damon's knives, she oftenly goes on his numerous adventures, cooking the ingrediens which he captures. She demonstrated to one of the few chefs who has the ability to hear The Voice of Ingredients. By the use of her new knives, she had gained the alias Night Lady (夜女性 Yorujosei). After becoming a adult, Helena would then become a Gourmet Cop due to her mother's death at the hands of a Criminal who wasn't caught until now. Helena is also the Main Female Character of Voyages of a Man as she can bring the reader to her own view point and also tell the reader what she indeed feels in the inside. Appearance Helena is praised by many as a slim young woman of average height with a very curvy, voluptuous body, and large breasts. Notably she is just 23 years old. Even those who didn't see her Model Images praise on her beautiful appearance by stating she is one of the World's Top Model and that she is very pretty even after resigning from her Model career. Even though she resigned from being one, her body stayed more healthier than ever, this may lead many people to think she still uses some products to keep it like this but in fact she doesn't. Her father comments that Helena just keeps a healthy diet. She has a long white colored hair that reaches down her mid back, with two bangs in the front part of her body reaching her chest, she usually puts a short and upward ponytail which was the hair that covered her forehead. With this her hair would get used to the position and remain pointed on her forehead even if she doesn't tie it. Helena has a very pale tonned skin which can noticed almost every time since she exposes one part of her body or another, she has blue colored eyes which is capable of paralyzing many due to her intense gaze, making her look charmous. Helena's job outfit consist of a black colored dress with no shoulder part as the border is substituted with a white fashioned border, her dress seem to almost reach her heels ending in a flower-like shape, having long sleeves which reach her wrists, her waist having a black-silver strip around it in order to tie up the two parts of the dress, the first being the short one which reaches her tighs and the second being the long one, in her neck Helena sports a black acessory and finally she wears two redish heels making she seem a bit more taller. Her work outfit, is made up of a blackish tight shirt-skirt with no tigh part leaving them exposed while she wears 3/4 black tight boots which many misinterpret as socks, the shirt has no sleeve and she leaves her hair loose, due to the outfit tightness, her voluptuous body can be noticed far more easily. Personality Relationships History Synopsis The Leviathan's Path: Much of the human world still finds itself struggiling to survive, even with the foods delivered to them from the Gourmet World by powerful Bishokuya. Though there's hope and Deker is on the case to find a sighted dish that could feed many for months to come. Damon joins his fellow overlord on this new journey to find it. *'Gathering of the Overlords': Helena is briefly mentioned by Damon as he says that he was on Springan along with her and Ichirou, apparently spying on some suspicious people. The Hunter also wonders if the woman will kill him for forgetting about her. Full Course Menu Powers & Abilities Knocking Chef Skills Although she was shown as just a simple woman, Helena is capable of doing many things. In fact, despite her only good prowess being smooth movements and acrobacy, she is compared to many Top Chefs. The latter examples being ones who are quite adept at combat. Due to being trained by the famous chef, Olaf, who is also her father, Helena initially had a lot of profficiency even for a decent-class chef. She was considered to match her father's dishes at times. It was after joining Gourmet Overlord Damon, that Helena showed how much of a late-bloomer she was, being compared to a water balloon needing the slightiest of the incentivations in order to grow. The white haired, even since an young age is shown to be quite serious about cooking, as demonstrated when she took the initiative and asked for Olaf's teaching. After the many training she passed through and the many ingredients cooked for her partner, Helena has impressed a lot of people. Having received lots and lots of invitations to work at top-ranked restaurants albeit she refused all the offers. Currently, Helena's cooking either matches or completely surpasses her father's as evidenced by all the Five Gourmet Overlords and many other notable people. Techniques Voice of the Ingredients Helena is one of the many chefs capable of hearing the Voice Of The Ingredients. It is actually the voice of Food Spirits that are capable of whispering their vast knowledge about an ingredient. This makes it look like Helena got some sort of Sixth Sense although the white-haired indeed stated she doesn't know how to activate this power or if it's even a power. As with the other Chefs who hear, dubbed as Listeners (リスナー Risunā), Helena can locate or even seemingly use her instinct in order to prepare ingredients she has not before. It was evident that Helena got the Listeners' powers once after she discovered the secret behind the Virgin Drink. Dark Technique Equipment Night Lover (夜の恋人 Yoru no Koibito): Quote Trivia *She is based off of Mirajane Strauss from the Fairy Tail Series. *According to the Model Magazine: **Helena's special skill is her compassion. **Her signature technique is unknown as of yet. **For hobby she works out. **Helena's most known routine is cooking. **His favorite food is unknown. **Her charm is her face. **Helena wishes to fight Olaf K. Williams. **She is right-handed. **Helena has a complex about her hair color. **The person she respects the most is Olaf, her father. **Helena doesn't wish to make enemies with Damon D. Draco. *'Helena' comes from Greek and can means "Torch, Light, Bright" being a reference to her light-hearted personality at times. Koch comes Germanic and can means "Cook" a reference to her abilities and status. Williams comes from Teutonic and can means "Absolute Protector" a reference to her protective behavior. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Chef Category:Chefs Category:Combo Category:Human